gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 June 2016
00:10:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:10:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:10:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:13:32 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:13:46 Hi Jay 00:15:35 -!- TheUnown has joined Special:Chat 00:16:02 opps pressed the wrong link 00:16:07 meant to go into a different website XD 00:16:43 *cough* lame *cough* 00:16:49 Lol 00:17:04 Lol 00:19:46 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:20:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:20:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:20:34 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:21:07 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:23:00 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:23:10 sorry IP. 00:23:15 Heyy Kolbie. 00:24:09 It's alright 00:24:45 Guess no one is goona talk me then. 00:24:57 Oh well, just doing my drawings for now. 00:25:11 One second 00:25:17 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:25:29 Uhm okay.. 00:25:40 Just had to refresh 00:25:52 There I can pm u now 00:26:12 Okay, thanks. 00:29:03 No problem 00:29:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:29:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:29:28 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:29:28 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 00:29:37 Wb Desi n Valky (hug3) 00:29:43 (hug3) 00:29:52 *sigh* Hi 00:29:56 Wb Valky (Grouphug) (heart) 00:30:02 (grouphug) <3 00:30:24 Please don't hug me. 00:30:57 Me? 00:31:05 Anybody. 00:31:13 Oh ok 00:31:19 I hate hugs. 00:31:37 Got it. 00:31:44 Thanks. 00:31:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:31:55 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:32:51 Kolbie. Pm is full now? 00:33:41 lol 00:34:21 I am Pming You 0_o @ Jay 00:34:32 Guys I'm sorry if I came off as mean... 00:34:46 It's alright Desi 00:34:52 I mean.....I don't hate hugs but I prefer not to be touched. 00:34:56 I understand 00:34:58 -!- TDRRfan1000 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:12 Hey TDRRfan1000 00:35:31 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:35:43 It's alright. @ Desi 00:36:57 Okay...again... I'm sorry :( 00:37:22 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 00:37:24 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:37:25 It's alright Desi I'm not upset with you 00:37:50 Same here. 00:38:14 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 00:38:15 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:38:34 I just...don't want you to Think I'm being rude. I'm not trying to be mean or disrespectful. 00:38:54 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:39:08 Well I don't think your being rude (heart) 00:39:09 Ugh why can I only have two pms at a time 00:39:18 No. It's okay Desi. I dont think ur rude. 00:39:44 I don't think that way 00:40:28 Thanks. 00:40:37 Foe understanding I mean. :) 00:40:47 No problemo (c:) 00:41:09 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 00:41:18 No prob. @ Desi 00:41:23 Kolbie is pm open for you? 00:41:27 Yes 00:41:41 Can I pm you? 00:41:46 Well that's my cue. 00:41:57 Its okay Kolbie. We can talk later on. 00:41:59 Bye Jay o/ 00:42:07 Heeey Ditto (mabel) 00:42:11 No I mean in pm tho. @ Ditto 00:42:17 Hello Valk o/ 00:42:18 OHHH 00:42:31 That common misunderstanding for that line XD 00:43:29 Lol 00:43:38 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:43:39 How are you today Valk and Jay? 00:43:42 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:43:42 Hi Ditto (Grouphug) 00:43:45 Hola Stevidot o/ 00:43:46 Decent 00:43:47 -ish 00:43:51 eh 00:43:52 Oh my 00:43:56 I'm currently 00:44:00 Oh My-ish 00:44:07 for some reason XP 00:44:33 Fine. @ Ditto 00:44:36 I keep stumbling upon random things 00:44:39 Splendid \o/ 00:44:59 @Jay 00:45:41 I can't say B-d now ;-; 00:45:45 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 2016 06 04